Purity
Objective *Cleanse Vilkas of beastblood *or Cleanse Farkas of beasthood Requirements *Must have at least one Glenmoril Witch Head in inventory. *Must complete at least 1 Radiant Quest from Farkas or Vilkas, after completing Glory of the Dead and having Glenmoril Witch Heads in inventory. Description After completing Glory of the Dead, you can return to Jorrvaskr and talk with any of the three remaining members of the circle, Aela, Farkas, or Vilkas about various Radiant Quests like the Animal Extermination mini quests. You must have the Glemnoril Witch heads (see Blood's Honor) in your inventory, before accepting a radiant quest, or will not show up. Either the first or second time you talk to Farkas or Vilkas, they will ask you to help them on a quest of a personal matter. You can choose to go with them back to Ysgramor's Tomb and perform the same ritual you did with Kodlak. Notes *If you stored the witch heads somewhere and take them after completing a few radiant quests, will not show up immediately, when talking to Farkas or Vilkas. You must first complete a radiant quest from each of them, with the witch heads in your inventory to make available. Bugs *To avoid bugs, first speak to Vilkas. He gives you a random quest, then he gives you his Purity quest (Remember to have the heads in your inventory). Decline his Purity quest. If Farkas doesn't give you any quest after that, take an Aela's random quest and complete it. This will unblock Farkas random quest. Do it and then complete his Purity quest. When that's done, Vilkas will complete his Purity quest without a problem. Tried the above fix for PC but after declining Vilkas' Purity quest neither Farkas nor Aela have the option for any sidequests in their dialogue - only the option to 'Follow Me'. When attempting Vilkas' Purity quest he leaves the player as soon as they step outside of Jorrvaskr and the quest is moved to the 'Completed' list. Speaking to Vilkas again only offers the 'Dragon Seekers' quest. When attempting to recruit a follower NPCs will note that the player already has someone with them when they do not. This bug is due to the Purity quest. *After you complete Purity with either Farkas or Vilkas , if you immediately go talk to the other one, sometimes the quest will show up in your completed quest section, and you will not be able to activate the altar in Ysgrammor's tomb. This can be solved by loading a save state from before you accepted the first Purity mission, re-completing it, then doing another mission. Any mission should do, you can take an Animal Extermination mission from Aela that does the job nicely. After doing another mission, talking to the second of the two brothers starts the mission the way it's supposed to and you can complete it, making both Farkas and Vilkas very happy with you. *There appears to be a bug when you accept Vilkas's Purity quest before Farkas. The quest status will switch to the Completed even though you haven't completed it. Also Vilkas will not follow you to Ysgramor's Tomb. To resolve this, accept and finish Farkas's Purity quest first and be sure that the quest giver is following you the whole way through. *A quick fix is to exit the conversation when you select are get up, are you better or i have killed it, then spam use on the altar. *Sometimes after activating the Flame of the Harbinger you will still have the same number of Witch Heads as before. Note: (PC)While trying to make this I had reload several times from autosaves. After about the 5th time reloading from a autosave, all the auto saves were wiped out. And had to go back about 2 hours or so to a hard save. Category:Skyrim: Quests